Le Serment de te Tuer
by Maitresse Des Cartes
Summary: /OS/ "Pourquoi ai-je accepté de faire ça ? Ah, oui. Parce que je n'avais pas le choix. C'est ce que je suis. Ça fait partie de moi. Mon Héritage. Je fais ce que l'on me demande, sans rechigner, sans poser de questions. Et la tâche que je dois actuellement effectuer, c'est…te tuer, Kaitō Kid." R


**Hello, fandom de **_**Conan**_**. **

**Ça fait longtemps, hein ? En attendant de trouver le moyen de continuer ma fic **_**Secrets & Dangers**_**, que je ne lâche pas (un petit commentaire ou deux ne ferait pas de mal…), je tente un OS sur mon pairing préféré, Kaito/Hakuba. Vous allez le voir, cette fic est différente dans ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire et penser concernant ce pairing. C'est une piste pas si exploitée que ça, alors j'espère que vous aimerez. **

**Ce n'est pas une fic anniversaire à proprement parlé mais, puisque ça porte sur mon cher Hakuba, j'ai voulu publier le jour de son anniversaire ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Rating : K+

Pairing : Saguru Hakuba / Kaito Kuroba-Kid

Words : 4 139

Disclamer: Tout ce qui concerne cette œuvre appartient à G. Aoyama.

* * *

**Le Serment de te Tuer**

La lune était à demi-visible, ce soir-là. Le vent soufflait déjà depuis une bonne heure, poussant les nuages présents devant l'astre, le cachant par moments. Cela allait être délicat, car les rafales n'étaient pas prévues et allaient gêner le spectacle de cette nuit. Pourtant, l'immense foule présente au pied du musée ne semblait être aucunement incommodée par le temps, continuant de brandir des pancartes et scander le nom de leur idole. Leurs voix résonnaient partout, se répercutant sur les immeubles alentours. Sur le toit de l'un d'eux, une silhouette souriait de toutes ses dents, le regard dirigé vers la masse d'en bas.

– C'est ça, qu'ils l'appellent. Et qu'ils en profitent bien, surtout. Bientôt, il n'y aura plus que du rouge à la place du blanc.

La silhouette masculine porta brusquement son regard à sa gauche, une autre forme étant à peine perceptible dans la noirceur de la nuit.

– Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-il rudement, recevant un acquiescement silencieux. T'as pas intérêt à le rater, compris ?

Un autre hochement de tête suivit, mais aucune parole ne fut encore prononcée. Une bourrasque s'éleva subitement et fit bouger quelques mèches de cheveux de couleur miel de la seconde silhouette, dont les yeux scrutaient le bâtiment d'en face. L'homme d'à côté posa sa main sur sa tête, empêchant son chapeau sombre de s'envoler.

– J'aurai préféré le faire moi-même, mais il paraît que ce mérite te revient, pesta-t-il quand le calme revint. Je comprends pas pourquoi c'est quand même moi qui dois faire la baby-sitter.

Le silence, qui retomba, fut soudainement brisé par des acclamations provenant de la foule. Des bruits d'explosions se firent ensuite rapidement entendre, émanant de l'intérieur du musée.

– Pile à l'heure. La cible est là, fit l'homme dans sa radio-émetteur. Dès qu'elle sera à portée de vue, le gamin passe à l'action. … Ouais, je lui ai déjà fait les recommandations, continua-t-il après une interruption, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres et regardant l'autre silhouette. Compris.

La communication s'arrêta là et le silence revint une nouvelle fois. On pouvait entendre presque distinctement les cris des policiers résonner dans le musée, sûrement dus aux pièges du criminel poursuivi. L'homme au chapeau sombre ricana légèrement.

– Désolé de te dire ça, blondinet, mais les flics sont vraiment stupides. Ils se laissent avoir à chaque fois, et je ne te parle pas des tours ridicules que notre cher ami leur joue.

– Snake, j'aimerais bien me concentrer un peu. Si je finis par le rater, ça sera à cause de ton incessant babillage.

Les lèvres de Snake s'étirèrent en un rictus, dû au ton cassant de l'autre, qui venait de parler pour la première fois de la soirée.

– Hé bien, Falcon, je ne te savais pas si susceptible.

– Il n'est pas question d'être susceptible ou non. Tu me déranges, c'est tout.

A nouveau, le ton brusque du plus jeune des deux hommes indiqua qu'il était effectivement ennuyé par le jacassement de l'autre. Après lui avoir jeté un regard en biais, Falcon reporta son attention vers le toit de l'immeuble d'en face.

– Il ne va pas tarder, dit-il après un moment.

– Si tu le dis, répondit Snake, un sourcil levé. Apparemment, c'est toi qui le connaît le mieux, d'après le Boss. Même si tu étais à peine né du temps où je le poursuivais déjà.

– Et où tu as échoué à le tuer, ajouta Falcon sur le ton de la conversation, mais pourtant plein de sous-entendus.

Snake tiqua à cette pique, mais ne répondit pas tout de suite.

– En tout cas, sois sûr que si c'est toi qui le rate ce soir, ça sera pas mon cas avec toi. Tu piges ? ajouta-t-il en souriant méchamment et mettant sa main à sa ceinture, laissant apparaître son arme – qui luisait sous la lumière partielle de la lune.

– Tu n'as pas peur des conséquences ? demanda calmement Falcon, nullement impressionné. Je pense que le Boss te tuerait aussitôt, si tu le faisais.

Snake se retint de répliquer et fusilla l'autre du regard. Ils n'échangèrent plus aucune parole pendant les minutes qui suivirent, mais réagirent d'un même mouvement de tête lorsque la porte du toit du bâtiment d'en face s'ouvrit doucement.

– N'agis pas tant qu'il n'a pas vérifié la pierre, murmura Snake, les yeux rivés sur la personne qui venait d'arriver. On va pouvoir capter ses paroles grâce aux micros qu'on a planqués, de toute façon.

Falcon ne répondit pas, restant concentré sur la silhouette blanche devant ses yeux. L'objet qu'il tenait dans ses mains depuis le début de la nuit se révéla être un fusil à lunette, et le jeune homme cligna des yeux, craignant qu'un reflet de la lune ne l'ait trahi. En face, l'homme en blanc s'était retourné brutalement, regardant à droite et à gauche.

– Bizarre, entendit Falcon dans son oreillette. Hakuba aurait dû être là depuis longtemps. Je me demande pourquoi il ne me pourchasse pas, ce soir. Enfin, c'est beaucoup plus facile, sans lui.

Un ricanement suivit ses paroles et l'homme abaissa sa tête pour regarder en bas. La foule présente continuait de brandir des pancartes et d'hurler joyeusement son nom. Kaitō Kid.

– On dirait que toi non plus, Kid ne te porte pas dans son cœur, blondinet, fit Snake dans un rictus.

Alors qu'il sortit son arme pour en cas d'imprévu, l'autre homme resta figé, les mains sur son arme. A travers la lunette, il voyait parfaitement Kid, comme s'ils se faisaient face. Le voleur se tenait droit sur le rebord du toit, les mains dans les poches de son costume blanc, son sourire arrogant et triomphant dirigé vers ses fans. Le monocle empêchait de voir son visage, mais qu'importe. Il le connaissait déjà. Son profil voilé par la nuit, Falcon échappait à la vue de Snake, trop concentré sur Kid pour lui prêter attention. Dans sa tête, c'était tout sauf le calme.

« _Non. Je suis Falcon, ce soir. Pas toi. Pas le détective, ni le lycéen. Je suis Falcon. Et je dois…_ »

Le dernier mot mourut avant même d'avoir été prononcé. Pourquoi rien que le fait de le penser semblait difficile ? Le jeune homme faisait un effort surhumain pour ne rien laisser paraître devant Snake, qui mettrait sa menace à exécution au moindre signe d'hésitation de sa part.

« _Pourquoi ai-je accepté de faire ça ? Ah, oui. Parce que je n'avais pas le choix. C'est ce que je suis. Ça fait partie de moi. Mon Héritage. Je fais ce que l'on me demande, sans rechigner, sans poser de questions. Et la tâche que je dois actuellement effectuer, c'est…te tuer, Kaitō Kid._ »

A cette réflexion, Falcon fronça les sourcils et regarda une nouvelle fois Kid à travers la lunette de son fusil. Toute émotion s'évanouit aussitôt de son visage, ainsi que dans son esprit : oui, il était Falcon et il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

– J'ai une autre idée. Je veux que tu me laisses seul, finit-il par dire dans un murmure.

– Quoi ? fit soudainement Snake, en se focalisant sur lui. Tu rêves si tu crois que je vais te laisser seul ici, gamin.

– Si je le tue simplement, quelle satisfaction il y aura ? répliqua Falcon, le visage renfrogné. De loin et d'une balle. Ça te va peut-être, mais pas moi. Et comme c'est le Boss qui m'a ordonné de faire cela, je décide de ce qui est le mieux.

– Ne me dis pas que tu vas utiliser le nom d'Ha-

– Ne prononce pas ce nom ici !

Le ton employé par le jeune homme était cassant et autoritaire – tout le contraire de ce qu'il se passait en lui en ce moment. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard, tandis que de l'autre côté, Kid sortit d'une poche de sa veste la pierre qu'il venait de voler.

– J'ai dit, laisse-moi.

Snake, son arme à la main, lui jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de se retourner lentement. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte du toit se refermer derrière lui, le jeune blond perdit instantanément de sa superbe.

« _Non. Je ne suis pas lui lorsque j'ai cette arme à la main._ »

Même s'il pensait cela, il ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler, et il ressentit soudainement une répulsion envers son fusil.

« _Je… Il faut que je le fasse. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'agis comme si cela était difficile. Je l'ai déjà fait, avant._ »

Il déposa alors son fusil par terre, puis décida de le ranger dans le sac à côté de lui. Couché depuis tout ce temps sur la pierre froide du sol, il se releva lentement, prenant soin de rester silencieux. Il regarda Kid, qui finissait de vérifier la pierre à la lumière de la lune, dégagée du nuage qui l'obstruait. Prenant une large respiration, Falcon déconnecta son oreillette de transmission et s'avança de quelques pas afin de se faire remarquer.

– Hé.

Ce mot, prononcé de manière neutre, attira l'attention de Kid, qui sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre que lui et mis quelques secondes avant de reprendre contenance. Il fixa son regard droit devant lui, plissant les yeux pour distinguer une silhouette dans la nuit. Un rayon de lune passa alors sur des mèches de couleur miel et éclaira également le visage du jeune homme.

– Hakuba…-san ? prononça Kid, étonné. Que faites-vous là ?

Le jeune homme sourit, d'une manière que le voleur ne lui connaissait pas, et s'avança jusqu'au rebord du toit où il se trouvait. Les mains dans les poches de son long manteau de couleur taupe, il caressait du bout des doigts son pistolet, qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

– Dis, Kid, est-ce que tu crois au destin ? demanda calmement le jeune blond.

– Quoi ?

– Crois-tu que l'on est amené à être ce que l'on est destiné à devenir ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Tantei-san ? fit Kid, déstabilisé, devenant familier par habitude. Et puis, d'où est-ce que tu sors ?

– Réponds à la question.

Le ton glacial d'Hakuba figea le voleur sur place. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait de cette manière. C'était très déstabilisant. Et presque effrayant. Que se passait-il ? Kid fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait à Hakuba. Il semblait être une personne totalement différente. Sa posture et son attitude ne lui ressemblaient pas. Le voleur blanc voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait.

– Oui. Je crois que nous sommes amenés à devenir ce que nous sommes destinés à être.

Cette réponse, courte et prononcée sans aucune émotion, laissa un silence entre les deux hommes. Hakuba finit par baisser la tête, après un soupir.

– Je savais que tu dirais ça.

Le visage fermé, le jeune homme agrippa dans sa poche droite son pistolet et le sortit lentement. Il le leva d'une même lenteur et le pointa droit vers le torse de Kid, dont la Poker Face avait complètement disparu.

– Toi qui ne montres jamais de peur, es-tu effrayé, maintenant ? prononça calmement Hakuba. Qui, de Kid ou de Kuroba, a le plus peur en ce moment ?

– Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Tantei-san ? Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça ?

– Tu vois, pendant tout ce temps, je t'ai joué une extraordinaire représentation. Je dois dire qu'au départ, tu étais insignifiant pour moi, juste un gars arrogant qui s'amusait à ennuyer les autres avec ses tours de passe-passe. Mais, rapidement, et sans comprendre ni comment ni pourquoi, Kaito Kuroba est devenu plus qu'un simple importun à mes yeux.

Kid fronça les sourcils au mot « importun ». Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'était en train de lui raconter Hakuba, mais il savait que le simple fait de le voir pointer une arme contre lui n'était pas normal. Les yeux du Britannique semblaient luire dans la nuit – tout comme le canon de son arme – et Kid était incapable d'y déchiffrer la moindre émotion.

– Moi, obsédé par l'idée d'arrêter Kaitō Kid, n'avais pas vu à quel point le comportement et les aptitudes de ce fanfaron ressemblaient de manière troublante…aux actes du voleur que je poursuivais. Plaisir à la farce, aux moqueries des lois, un don exceptionnel pour se tirer des plus graves ennuis… Et ce sourire moqueur qui m'a tant de fois hanté durant mes nuits cauchemardesques. Sourire que tu n'arbores pas, là, tout de suite, d'ailleurs. Où est passée ta si célèbre Poker Face, mon cher Kid ?

Son poing se resserrant brutalement sur la pierre encore présente dans sa main droite, le voleur serra les dents de colère. Il vit alors Hakuba sourire de manière narquoise, comme si sa réaction était celle qu'il attendait.

– J'espère sincèrement que tu commences à comprendre pourquoi je suis là, lui dit-il alors, penchant la tête sur le côté.

– Oui, répliqua le voleur, tentant de contrôler sa voix et ses émotions. Toutes ces farces ont du trop t'atteindre psychologiquement, Tantei-san. Tu ne vas plus être opérationnel pour tes enquêtes, si tu continues comme ça.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Kuroba, continua de lui sourire l'autre. Les enquêtes, c'est seulement une couverture, pour ne pas être découvert.

– Comment ça ? demanda le voleur, avant même de s'en rendre compte.

– C'est simple : tout ceci, ce n'était qu'un moyen d'atteindre ma cible. En l'occurrence, toi. Le Saguru Hakuba que je t'ai montré, le détective lycéen, le Britannique coincé, ce n'était que du vent, afin de découvrir qui était vraiment Kaitō Kid. Et je le sais, maintenant.

Soudainement, tout faisait connexion dans l'esprit de Kaito. Le discours qu'il venait de lui faire prenait sens. L'horreur le frappa lorsqu'il comprit enfin.

– Tu es l'un des leurs.

Sa tête semblait tourner à cette réalisation. Comment pouvait-il… ? Hakuba lui décocha un sourire en coin et une furieuse envie de vomir s'empara de Kaito. Tout s'emmêlait dans son esprit, et son trouble était perceptible.

– Pauvre de toi, ricana presque Hakuba. Trahi par une personne proche de toi. Qu'est-ce que cela fait, Kuroba ? Dis-moi, est-ce aussi douloureux que tu le pensais ?

La lame cuisante de la trahison venait d'être plantée en plein dans son cœur. Et par celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur rival. Ça faisait mal, cette douleur.

– Pourquoi ?

Le mot, prononcé sur un ton bas mais empli de colère sourde, résonna pourtant dans la nuit. Le vent était tombé, mais le ciel semblait se couvrir davantage, signe d'une tempête à venir. Plus aucun bruit ne semblait exister, tant les cris de la foule en bas, que ceux de Nakamori, qui paraissait se rapprocher du toit. Le regard dirigé vers Hakuba, Kid le vit cligner des yeux, comme si sa question lui avait parue absurde.

– J'en ai fait le serment. Le serment de te tuer.

Le dernier mot résonna partout autour des deux jeunes hommes. Il se répercutait aussi bien sur les murs que dans la tête de Kaito, à présent incapable de bouger. Le tuer ? Ce qu'il venait d'entendre ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était impossible qu'Hakuba ait pu prononcer ce mot.

– Si cela peut te consoler, je ne t'ai jamais sous-estimé, dit doucement Hakuba, comme pour l'apaiser. Pour eux, ça pourrait être une grave offense que cela soit toi mais, pour moi, c'est exactement ce que je souhaitais. Que la personne sous le monocle soit à ma hauteur, possède la même intelligence et la même manière de voir un bon duel lorsqu'il y en a un. Ça n'a rendu la chasse que plus belle.

Le mot « chasse » agit comme une gifle sur Kaito. Il ne savait pas quel sentiment primait le plus : la rage de s'être fait avoir, ou la tristesse de la trahison ?

– Alors… reprit Hakuba, son index droit se déplaçant sur la gâchette. As-tu peur, maintenant ?

Un silence pesant suivit sa question. Sa tête étant baissée, l'expression faciale de Kaito échappa à Hakuba, qui affichait encore un fin sourire. Il put cependant voir le voleur trembler de colère, ses poings serrés trahissant son état d'esprit. Hakuba savait parfaitement que Kid n'avait pas peur. Ce n'était pas son genre, et même s'il pouvait peut-être la ressentir, pour rien au monde il ne la laissera s'exprimer sur son visage. Kid était comme ça. Ou plutôt… Kaito était comme ça.

« _Peu importe ce que tu diras, rien ne me fera dévier de ma mission._ »

– Tu veux savoir si j'ai peur, Hakuba ? retentit faiblement la voix de Kaito. Mais, peur de quoi, exactement ? De toi, pointant une arme sur moi ? Ne me fais pas rire !

– Que tu aies peur ou non, je m'en moque, à vrai dire, répondit l'autre, comme soudainement ennuyé par la tournure de la conversation. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est ma mission.

– Ta mission ? ricana-t-il en levant vivement la tête.

– Je dois te tuer, Kuroba. C'est tout.

« _Oui. Je le dois._ »

– Tu ne sembles pourtant pas être du genre bon petit soldat, Hakuba, rétorqua le voleur, un semblant de rictus passant sur ses lèvres.

– Tu dis ça, mais tu ne me connais pas, Kuroba. Je te l'ai dit : ce n'était que du bluff.

– Vraiment ?

Le ton de Kaito, dénué de sa malice habituelle, paraissait consterné. Il n'y avait plus ni haine, ni colère. Il était juste triste. Triste, mais résolu à connaître la vérité.

– Tu semblais être très à l'aise dans ton "rôle", cependant.

Hakuba cligna les yeux de surprise, puis les plissa en signe de défiance. Il ne devait montrer aucune émotion, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir aux paroles du voleur. Kaito pencha la tête sur le côté droit, le visage impassible. Ses yeux, cependant, ne reflétaient aucune animosité. Ils semblaient plutôt...soucieux.

– Dis… Qui es-tu vraiment, Hakuba ? Parce que, je ne crois pas une seule seconde que le vrai se tienne devant moi. Tu n'es pas celui avec qui j'aime tant rivaliser. Et tu le sais, aussi. Mais tu fais semblant de ne pas le voir. Tu confonds qui tu es, et que tu parais être.

«_ Non. Ne fais pas ça._ »

– Tu es peut-être arrivé dans ma vie sous couverture afin de me tuer, mais quelque chose a changé à un moment. Dis-moi, Hakuba, quand est-ce que ç'a changé ? Quand t'es-tu demandé quel était le vrai du faux, dans ce mensonge que tu racontais tous les jours ? que tu te racontais à toi-même ?

– La ferme ! hurla Hakuba, perdant le contrôle de lui-même et son arme tremblant dans sa main.

«_ Ne m'oblige pas à le faire._ »

– Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait, hein ? Dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait ?! Me chasser pendant des mois, entrer dans ma tête et essayer de comprendre qui je suis. Tu as changé en cours de route. Alors que tu arrivais souvent à me coincer sur les toits, tu as dû hésiter. Tu as dû hésiter lorsqu'une occasion pour me tuer se présentait. Pourquoi ?

« _Tais-toi._ »

– Tu dis que tout ça, ce n'était que du jeu. Que le visage du détective prétentieux, arrogant et ennuyant que tu présentais tous les jours, ce n'était qu'un masque. Sans doute, au début. Je pense que tu n'avais que faire de ceux que tu fréquentais. Cette existence t'exaspérait, toi qui n'avais connu aucune chaleur humaine, aucune vie normale. Mais je suis sûr que, maintenant, le masque que tu portes est celui que tu tentes de me présenter là, tout de suite.

« _Ne dis plus rien._ »

– Tu adores ça, pas vrai ? Tu adores me chasser, répondre à mes annonces et venir me voir voler mes cibles. Tu adores me poursuivre, essayer de déchiffrer mes messages codés et me confronter seul.

« _Je t'en prie._ »

– Ne te mens pas à toi-même, Hakuba. Tu aimes cette vie que tu t'es construite ici. Tu es habitué au monde qui t'entoure et à ceux qui t'acceptent comme tu es. Les sourires, la reconnaissance, la joie dans les yeux, les tapes amicales, les disputes pour des choses futiles. Tout ça, tu ne t'autorises pas à le prendre avec plaisir, comme ça vient. Et, je pense que tu as peur, maintenant. Peur de voir la vérité. Et de l'accepter.

« _Kaito…_ »

– Alors, oui. Oui. Ça fait mal de se faire trahir ainsi, de savoir que tu mentais. Mais, tu n'es pas mon ennemi, Hakuba. Tu es...

« _Sauve-toi._ »

– Hé, Falcon, mais tu fous quoi, là ? s'éleva soudainement une voix derrière Hakuba. Snake s'impatiente. Pourquoi ça te prend autant de temps de tuer cet enfoiré de gêneur ?

Le cœur d'Hakuba rata un battement à l'arrivée soudaine de cette personne. Il se retourna vivement et se retrouva, arme à la main, face à Scorpion, un de ses partenaires dans l'Organisation. D'à peine plus vieux que lui, environ la vingtaine, il se faisait de plus en plus de place dans la hiérarchie, réussissant des meurtres incroyables. Sa présence impromptue était la dernière chose qu'il fallait à Hakuba. Son affrontement d'avec Kaito ne devait être vu et écouté par personne.

– Ben, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? grimaça Scorpion en voyant Kid toujours debout. Snake m'a dit que ce gêneur semblait tenir une discussion, alors il m'a envoyé pour voir.

– Dégage, Scorpion, t'as rien à faire là ! se surprit à hurler Hakuba.

– Tu sais ce que sont les conséquences, hein, Falcon ? lui dit l'autre sur un ton glacial. Si tu ne fais pas ton boulot, alors c'est moi qui le ferai.

Scorpion mis rapidement la main à sa ceinture pour prendre son arme, alors qu'Hakuba grimaça de terreur, sentant Kid faire un pas sur le côté.

« _Sauve-moi !_ »

Un bruit sourd résonna dans la nuit. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Un filet de fumée s'échappait du canon du pistolet tenu par Hakuba, tandis qu'il le regarda tomber, presque au ralenti, en arrière. Le corps fit un bruit sec en atteignant le sol alors que le silence régnait en maître. Hakuba était figé, ne semblant pas tout à fait réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Derrière lui, à quelques mètres sur l'autre toit, Kaito était également tétanisé. Le visage déformé par la stupeur, il prit conscience ce qu'Hakuba venait de faire. Était-ce...possible ?

Le jeune Britannique resta comme ce qu'il sembla être une éternité à regarder le corps étendu par terre, où une marre de sang commençait à se former autour de sa poitrine. La vue de cette flaque rouge lui fit alors réaliser son acte. Il venait de tuer pour protéger celui qu'il était censé abattre. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Sa cible n'était pas son partenaire. Sa cible, c'était…

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de celui d'en face, et Hakuba réalisa soudain une chose. Il pouvait tuer, oui. Mais la seule personne qu'il ne se résolvait pas à faire disparaître, c'était _lui_. Son ennemi, son rival…son _ami_.

C'était donc cela ? Saguru Hakuba venait d'épargner Kaitō Kid, sa cible, pour ce genre de sentiment ?

« _Non. J'ai protégé Kaito Kuroba, mon rival. Mon ami. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel sentiment._ »

Pendant tout ce temps, c'était cette vérité qu'il se cachait à lui-même. La présence de Kaito à ses côtés, l'existence de Kid et de leurs duels… Tout ça donnait un sens à sa vie si vide et triste. Kaito était devenu la personne la plus importante pour lui sans même qu'il s'en soit aperçu. Son arme le rendait faible, la reconnaissance de son existence qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Kaito le rendait fort. Vivant.

Ce sentiment rayonnait dans son cœur lorsqu'il regarda Kaito dans les yeux. Il sut qu'il avait compris, lui aussi.

« _Même si cela signifie risquer de mourir, je te protégerai, je t'en fais le serment._ »

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir :-D**

**Joyeux anniversaire à notre Saguru Hakuba !**

******{{Je signale au passage que, si jamais vous décidiez de laisser un commentaire, je vous réponds automatiquement en MP pour vous remercier. Quant aux anonymes, je vous réponds directement sur mon profil, à la fin, donc n'hésitez plus ;)**


End file.
